Corner of the Courtyard
by VioletWingedPerfection
Summary: Satoshi makes sure that Daisuke knows his true feelings before Dai and Riku get too serious. sorry about the title. Corrections made in the first chapter from my previous one.
1. Chapter 1

So, I totally love D.N. Angel, I mean you probably do too or else, why would you be reading my fan fiction? LOL. But you also probably like the Satoshi and Daisuke pairing to, just like I do! I dislike the ones that are TOO graphic though I find them really gross, but I love the cute, lovey-dovey moments that they have in fan fictions and of course, the episodes. You have to admit, Daisuke and Satoshi are pretty hot together, I mean, Daisuke is so cute and innocent, and Satoshi is so hot! Especially with his glasses off, and his shirt too, squee OMG, I just sounded like SUCH a fan girl! Lol. Any Way ur prolly like, enough babbling already, get to the story! So here it is, my first D.N. Angel fanfiction, and my first Daisuke and Satoshi pairing! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I did own D.N. Angel, this fan fiction would have been an episode already!

(Also, this FF was written to take place somewhere near the middle-ish part of the series. Like when Daisuke and Riku start going out)

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Daisuke was a woken by With jumping up and down on his face.

"Kyu-Kyu!" He said happily.

"With!" Daisuke moaned, turning around and burying his face into his pillow, "Not now! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Daisuke!" His mother called up the stairs, "Get up for school!"

Daisuke shot straight up in bed, "Oh no!" He cried, "Am I late again!?"

"No, actually, you'll be right on time if you get up now!"

"Oh, really?" Daisuke asked in surprise, "I'm hardly ever actually on time for school!"

"GET UP DAI!"

"okay!"

Daisuke ran around his house, thought not nearly as frantically as usual, and finally, when he was ready to leave he was right on schedule.

"Bye Dad, bye mom, bye Grandpa, bye With!" He called as he ran out of the door.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Kyu!"

Daisuke had reached the front gates of the school when both the Harada's did.

"Miss Harada, Miss Riku!" He greeted them both.

"Niwa!" Riku said in astonishment, "Why, how nice to see you _before_ school starts for a change!"

Daisuke laughed, "Yes Miss Riku, it is nice to not have to rush." He noticed Risa hovering behind her sister.

"Miss Harada! And how are you this morning?" He asked her politely, noticing she was looking a little down.

"Just fine, Niwa, and you?" She answered quietly, though her big eyes were trained on his.

"Wonderful, it's such a gorgeous morning, don't you agree?"

"Yes, absolutely sparkling. Though I have to say, it wasn't half as bright until you arrived, Niwa."

The new voice came from their left, they all turned their heads to see that it was Satoshi, leaning up against the gate not to far away.

"Morning Hiwatari." They all answered in unison.

Satoshi didn't answer, his piercing blue eye were focused only on Daisuke.

"The sun responds to your smile, Niwa, as it does to no one else's." Satoshi glanced at the sun, took one last look at Daisuke and the Harada twins, and then went into the school.

"Hiwatari is certainly weird sometimes." The older Harada commented to her sister."

"That's for sure!" Risa agreed, "Especially when Niwa is around!"

The twins started to giggle, but Daisuke said nothing, he was still staring at the door that Satoshi had disappeared into.

As Daisuke sat in class that day, he thought about what Hiwatari had said.

…_Though is wasn't half as bright until you were here, Niwa…_

It gave him the shivers. _But Hiwatari always says things like that to me!_ Daisuke said to himself, _So why does it have such an effect on me this time?_

His eyes had started to wander, and they came to rest on Satoshi. And Satoshi was staring right back at Daisuke!   
Daisuke breath had started to come in little gasps, but he could not look away from Satoshi's eyes. A small smirk worked its way onto Satoshi's mouth. Then, to Daisuke's complete and utter astonishment, Satoshi licked his lips.   
_Wh-what the heck was that about? _Daisuke thought, freaking out, _That was kind of terrifying! I need to get out of here and calm down! I can't think when Hiwatari is in here! _   
Daisuke stood up and just ran out of the room. Not even an explanation, and left everybody in quite a confused state. "What was THAT about?" "Did Niwa even ask to be excused?" "He seemed distracted, is something bothering him?" 

Finally, Satoshi stood up, and said quite calmly as always, "I will go and make sure that Niwa is all right."

Daisuke was out in the back corner of the school courtyard, trying to catch his breath and focus his mind AWAY from Satoshi's sharp blue eyes.

**So, you've finally realized your true feelings, have you?** Dark's voice came from inside Daisuke, **I have to say, it doesn't surprise me that you chose Hiwatari and not Riku. Though Riku's lips are awfully soft. But perhaps not as soft as Satoshi's, you'll have to let me know huh?**

"Dark! Shut up! I like Miss Riku! NOT Hiwatari!" 

**Okay,** said Dark teasingly, **But you better make up your mind soon! Because I think I see Hiwatari hiding behind a tree in the corner!**

Dark was right, Dasiuke soon found out, because Satoshi came from around the tree, and stood there, about a hundred yards away, just staring at him. It gave Daisuke a strange feeling that he had felt only a couple of timed before…When he and Riku had kissed. Try s he might, Daisuke could not shake that feeling as Satoshi approached him.

"Hello, Niwa. Are you feeling, alright?"

_I was before you came and gave me these confusing feelings Hiwatari! _ "Yes, just fine, what makes you think I'm not.?" Daisuke asked nervously.

"Well, for one thing you just ran out of class with no explanation whatsoever, and you are in the courtyard all by yourself. Not to mention you look a little distracted, Niwa."

_Who, me, distracted by your succulent skin and wispy, silky hair? Never!_

Daisuke then realized what he just said, _Oh my gosh! Where did that come from? This is SATOSHI, get a grip on yourself! _

**I tried to tell you, Daisuke, but you never listen!**

_Shut UP, Dark! This is not the time or the place! This is serious!_

But the only sound he heard then was Dark just laughing and laughing.

"Niwa, NIWA!"

Daisuke jumped at the sound of Satoshi's voice penetrating Dark's, "Wh-what is it, Hiwatari?"

"You've become a little red in the face." Said Satoshi, in such a way that if it wasn't Hiwatari, Daisuke wound have taken it as flirting. Satoshi leaned forward a little, and the young red-haired boy felt himself get even hotter in the face, and other places, "Is something making you feel…uncomfortable?"

Daisuke swallowed hard, "No…of course not Hiwatari."

"Are you sure?" Satoshi breathed, almost nose to nose with Daisuke, he tried to back up, but then realized the bluenette had him up against a wall.

"Well, I, I…"

"Yes, Daisuke?"

"It's just, you've never called me Daisuke before."

Hiwatari smiled a little, "Well it is your name." He practically purred, "But you've only ever called me Hiwatari."

"Sorry…Satoshi."

Satoshi closed his eyes, "Call me that again."

"Call you what?"

"My NAME, Daisuke, say my NAME again!" Satoshi said in a raspy voice, "Please!"

"…Satoshi…"

Hiwatari was breathing rapidly, but he had opened his eyes, and they were burning into Daisuke's red ones, "You have a beautiful voice, Dai, especially when it is saying my name. I love it so, almost as much as I love you."

_WHAT DID HIWATARI JUST SAY?_

Daisuke was almost certain his ears had deceived him, despite what Satoshi was just saying to him, he was sure that Satoshi was only kidding.

**See, didn't I tell you! He has always been in love with you!**

_Dark! Shut up! This is not funny!_

Oh, on the contrary, I find this quite funny 

_DARK! PLEASE!_

**Hey, pretty soon, it won't be ME that you're begging to, if you know what I mean!**

_DARK!_

**Alright, alright, I'm done here. Have fun trying to get out of this!**

Through this whole internal struggle, Satoshi had been patiently waiting, just gazing at Daisuke's face.

Finally, Daisuke replied, only because he had to, "I…really don't know what to say, Hiwatari, I am kind of dating Miss Riku right now. I've…never, um, been with a, um, guy before."

"Well, then this is an honor for me, Dai, to be your first. Let's see if I can't change your mind about the Harada problem"

And before Daisuke could say anything to stop him, Satoshi pressed his lips against Daisuke's.

There was only one thing going through Daisuke's head at this point;

_I am kissing Satoshi Hiwatari. I am kissing Satoshi Hiwatari, and it's not even that bad at all! In fact I kind of like it._

Slowly, Daisuke began kissing Satoshi back, cautiously at first, then with more feeling. This just encouraged Satoshi. The young blue haired boy took Daisuke's shoulders, and roughly pushed him up against the wall, and kissed him harder, pushing his tongue in and out of Daisuke's mouth, and reaching up to run his hands though Daisuke's hair.

Ad just put his hands around Satoshi's waist, and began to stroke Satoshi's back and roughly grab his bottom, causing Satoshi to moan into Daisuke's mouth, and nibble on Dai's bottom lip.

Goodness! 

Daisuke had a sudden vision in his head of Dark eating popcorn and watching him and Satoshi go at it.

**You guys didn't waste anytime, did you? I wonder what Harada will say about this? **

_Oh no Dark! You're right! What am I gonna tell Miss Riku?! _

**Well, first off, if you're going to break it off with her, you better stop kissing Hiwatari first, because he's starting to grab your ass.**

Daisuke came back to reality and realized that Dark was right, and Satoshi had his hands up Dai's shirt too.

**Yeah, you better stop before the bell rings and everyone comes out and sees you!**

_Darn, you're right Dark, I gotta stop this and re-examine my feelings for Miss Riku before this goes any farther!_

Daisuke broke away from their long passionate kiss, Satoshi seemed surprised, but then took off his glasses roughly, threw them in a corner, and came at Daisuke again.

"No! Hiwatari!"

Satoshi had pushed him on the ground and had started kissing Daisuke's neck.

"Hiwatari! Please, we have to talk about this!"

"About what?" Satoshi sat up, he was sitting on top of Daisuke, straddling his legs, "I'm sick of talking! I want action!"

He came at him again, but Daisuke sat up to quickly. "No, Satoshi, I owe it to tell Miss Riku before we do anything else!"

"You mean you want to do this again?" Satoshi blinked at him, "Are you going to break up with Harada?"

"Well…I'm not sure, I know I love Miss Riku, but Satoshi…I think I have feelings for you too. I have to see. But first I must talk to Miss Riku! Goodbye Satoshi."

Daisuke ran off, looking anxiously for Riku.

So…Daisuke… 

_Yes, Dark?_

A soft as Riku's lips? 

Daisuke had to smile, and he ran his fingers along with lips, still a little swollen from the workout they had.

_Softer_, He answered him quietly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, that was a tiny bit more sexual then originally intended, but not so bad, it shouldn't get TOO much worse than that in the next chapter.   
Also, I seriously did not intend for this to be more than a one shot, but it will probably only have one more chapter and that's it. But I will only updat if people want me too! So be sure to review! Thanks guys, love you all.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't planning on having more than one chapter to this story, but so much was happening in the first chapter that I didn't want it to be TOO long, so I figured that I would have one more chapter. Also you people have the supreme honor of reading the very first story I have ever written on my new laptop! So now I have no excuse for not updating my stories now, huh? Haha. Anyway, enjoy the rest of my Daisuke and Satoshi story!

Disclaimer: Why do we even have to do this? Does anyone even think that if any of us writers in here owned ANY part of ANY anime or manga we would be writing out our fantasies online? Seriously. Oh well, what can you do about it?

(Also, this FF was written to take place somewhere near the middle-ish part of the series. Like when Daisuke and Riku start going out)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx

Daisuke finally located Riku just outside of the school grounds. Unfortunately, Risa was with her. Daisuke hadn't counted on letting the younger Harada in on his feelings too; just her older sister.

Daisuke was about to retreat, and tell Riku his feelings some other time, but tripped and fell just as he turned around, and Riku saw him.

"Ahh, Niwa! Did you hurt yourself?" Riku rushed to his side to help him up as Risa collected his books that had been scattered on the ground.

Daisuke's face turned red, "Miss Riku! Miss Harada, thank you for helping me, but I really must be going." Daisuke grabbed his books, and sprinted off, until he was around the corner, and he leaned up against a wall, trying to catch his breath.

**So, chickened out huh? **The image of Dark smirking in Chibi form popped into Daisuke's head. **Can't say I'm surprised. **

_Like you wouldn't do the same thing in my situation, Dark._

**Luckily I have never been in this kind of situation. I've only ever loved WOMEN. **

_I love women too, Dark!_

**Yes, I suppose Hiwatari could convincingly be called a woman.**

_Okay, now I'm just going to ignore you._

**Oh, I struck a nerve, huh Daisuke? **

_Shut up_

**Oooo, Hiwatari and Daisuke sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.**

_Dark and Krad, sitting in a tree..._

**Okay, Daisuke, now THAT'S not funny.**

_Oh, on the contrary, I find it very funny._

**Now you're being childish.**

_Which makes me different from whom, exactly?_

**Okay, okay, I'll stop teasing you about Hiwatari, but really, Daisuke, you have to tell Riku about this sometime. And soon before you and Hiwatari go any farther.**

_Who says I want to go any farther with him at all? It's just SO WEIRD, I mean, it's Satoshi! _

**Well, if you don't want to go farther in your relationship with Satoshi, you really must tell him soon, because he has feelings for you. But, you also must tell Riku about this soon if you're planning on breaking up with her. Or would you rather have her hear the rumors first?**

_So either way I end up hurting someone I care about?_

**I'm sorry**

_Well, I better go find Hiwatari then._

**So, you've chosen him?**

_I don't know yet, but I must speak with him and then I'll make up my mind. _

**Well, good luck**

_Thanks Dark_

It didn't take Dasiuke very long to find Satoshi. It seemed like his blue-hared lover was purposely lurking nearby. He stepped out in front of Dai as he turned a corner.

"Hello, Niwa. I have been waiting for you."

"Jeez Hiwatari! How did you know where I was going? Have you been following me?"

Satoshi didn't answer, but just kept him blue eyes trained on Daisuke's red ones, until the other boy had to blush and turn away.

"Have you made a decision, regarding Harada and me?"

Daisuke paused, but then said wearily, "No, I can't make up my mind, that's why I came to find you, to see if I can make a decision."

"Ahh, well let's get right on making that 'decision', shall we?"

Satoshi stepped up to Dai, and took a suprisingly strong grip on his lower arm, "Come on, Niwa."

Hiwatari dragged a confused and a little turned on Daisuke a few blocks to the towering gates of their school, and into the courtyard, to "their" spot half-hidden by trees.

"Satoshi, what…?"

"Shh, Daisuke."

Hiwatari roughly pushed Dai onto the ground, and stood before him, panting slightly. He removed his glasses, dangling them seductively from his teeth, and slowly began removing his shirt, one button at a time, until it fell to the ground, and he dropped the glasses on top of it. Then the young bluenette fell to his knees, and started on Daisuke's shirt buttons, caressing Dai's chest as he did so, until his shirt was removed as well.

"Satoshi…"

"Yes, Daisuke?"

"C-can I take over for now?"

Hiwatari seemed surprised, but more than willingly to have Dai take the wheel, "Of course Niwa, it should be enjoyable for both of us, should it not?"

He took Dai's place, and Dai crawled out in front of him, almost on top, but seemed unsure where to go from there. To reassure him, Satoshi reached up and gave him a small kiss. Daisuke looked and him and blushed.

Satoshi giggled and said, "You're so cute Daisuke, don't worry you're doing just fine.

"But, don't you think this is kind of awkward?" He said slowly, turning even redder.

"Look, if you are feeling weird about anything, Niwa, maybe we shouldn't do this." Hiwatari started to get up, but Dai pushed him down and shook his head, "No, Satoshi, I must understand my feelings for you, not just for our sake, but for Miss Riku's as well."

"Well, as long as you are certain…"

Daisuke shut him up with a kiss this time, but it was much deeper then Satoshi's had been. Tentatively, Dai ran his tounge over Satoshi's closed lips, which opened gladly to let his in. Feeling bolder, Dai pushed him all the way down, straddled his hips, and kissed him with renewed passion, which Stash returned eagerly.

"Mmmm, Niwa…" Hiwatari moaned as Daisuke started kissing his throat and neck, eventually working his way down to his chest and stomach. Satoshi then started fumbling with Dai's zipper, and got it down to his knees, when Dark popped up in Daisuke head.

**Wow-wee! When Satoshi really wants something he goes for it, doesn't he?**

_DARK! I thought that you said you were going to leave us alone for a while!?_

**If you were in my position, you would find it hard to stay away too! Yee-haw! This is just like watching a rodeo!**

Daisuke saw Dark dressed up in a cowboy hat and boots, twirling a lasso.

_Very funny Dark, _Daisuke thought dryly, _but suede isn't really your color. Can you please leave, NOW?_

**Geeze, keep your pants on, oh, wait, it's to late for that…**

_DARK!_

**Okay, okay, but believe it or not the real reason I came is to warn you that I feel this is wrong, somehow…**

_It feels weird to me too, but this is something I have to do…_

**No, not like that, weird in another way. Like, don't you find it strange that Krad hasn't come out yet? **

_Well, why should he?_

**Well, I believe it's the same way with Krad and Hiwatari as it is for you and me, when you think about the person you love.**

_But I don't love Hiwatari yet, in THAT way anyway._

**Well, perhaps not yet, that's true, but Satoshi certainly loves YOU in that way.**

……………………

**Daisuke?**

………………………………

**Daisuke?**

_mmmmmmmm………hmmmmmmm?_

**DASIUKE?**

Daisuke had stopped listening to Dark after Satoshi's tounge touched a certain area. Now he was doing all he could to NOT scream at the top of his lungs.

With a surge of strength, Satoshi flipped Daisuke onto his back and began kissing his lips with a suprising gentle touch after what he had been doing before in…other places.

Only after Daisuke had managed to get rid of the annoying buzz of Dark's voice in his head, he got a weird sensation of eyes on his back. At first Dai ignored it, but after a while the sensation got so strange and uncomfortable that Dai finally tore his lips from Satoshi's, brushed the hair out of his eyes, and looked toward where the sensation was coming from.

It wasn't just a feeling, there was someone there, watching them.

It was Riku.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, so I told a lie, There WILL be only ONE more chapter. I SWEAR! Really, you can take my word for it as a fanfiction writer! So, only three chapters and that's it!!!


	3. Chapter 3

So, you guys make me so happy with the reviews you give me! I appreciate every one! I'm glad you guys like the DaiSatoshi pairing so much, it's actually as much fun for me to write it as it is for you to read it! So, enjoy my last chapter!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Miss Riku!" Daisuke gasped, pushing himself off Satoshi and pulling his pants up, "I can explain!"

Riku just looked at him, a blank expression on her face, but her eyes, Dai saw, were brimming with tears. Satoshi regarded this encounter with a vague amount of interest, raising himself up on his elbows and putting on his glasses.

Slowly, Riku let her eyes travel up from Daisuke's bare feet, to his wrinkled pants, and paused to take in his bare, sweaty chest, before rising up to stop on Daisuke's face, covered with dirt, straggling pieces of red hair, and other things Riku didn't even want to know. She then peered around Niwa to glance at Satoshi still lying on the ground, and turned back to Daisuke, whose mouth was opening and shutting while he was trying to explain what Riku had just come upon.

"Don't bother." She interrupted his stammering her voice suprisingly clam compared to her tear-filled eyes and clenched fists, "I don't want to know."

"But, Miss Riku,"

"No, Niwa, I can't bear it, just stop." Riku's eyes finally flooded over and spilled down onto her cheeks, she then squeezed her eyes shut, shook her head, and tears spilled onto the dirt as if it were raining. Dai made a move to comfort her, but she looked up at him, eyes big and so filled with anger and resentment and hurt that he had to stop in his tracks.

"Why, Daisuke?" Riku whispered, biting her lip, "I trusted you, I cared about you more then almost anyone else, I gave you my heart, and you, you, you SLEEP WITH HIWATARI?"

Riku threw herself at Daisuke and began hitting him, yelling all the while, "ARE YOU INSANE? IT'S _HIWATARI!_ It's a MAN for godsakes!"

Riku was really too weak from disbelief and grief to actually injure Daisuke with her hitting, and she soon slid to the ground at his feet, sobbing with her hands over her face. Even when Daisuke knelt down to try and comfort her, she acted like he wasn't even there.

And then, of course, when things couldn't possibly get any worse…

"Riku?"

Everyone's head swiveled to the gate, where Risa was standing, looking like she has no idea what she had just stumbled onto.

"Umm, this isn't good." Daisuke mumbled under his breath.

As Risa raced over to where her older sister was crying on the ground, Daisuke heard a chuckle behind him, where Satoshi still was.

Daisuke glanced back to see Satoshi pulling his pants on and laughing softly.

"Hiwatari! What could possibly be so funny?" Niwa asked angirly, setting his jaw, "Why did we have to do this in such an open space?"

"Why did you have to do it at all!!???" Riku lifted her tear-stained face to look at Daisuke.

"What's going on?" Risa demanded, "Riku why are you crying?"

Riku raised a shaking finger, "Ask _them_."

Risa turned and looked at the two boys and the crumbled odd bunches of clothes that they were wearing and how sweaty they still were.

"Eww." Was all she said, backing up, and pulling Riku to her feet. "_Please_ tell me that you didn't."

"Ohh, but we totally did." Satoshi answered with a smirk while buffing his fingernails on his pants.

"STATOSHI! OMIGOD WHAT THE HELL!" Daisuke shrieked, his face turning bright red so much so that it wouldn't be a shock to anyone if steam came out of his ears.

Risa wrinkled her nose in horror, and a sick look came over her face, "That's really gross Niwa, I don't, I cant…" She was downed out by Riku'c crying, which had escalated into an almost screaming-like quality.

"Riku," Daisuke started toward his girlfriend, who was blocked by her younger sister. "Keep away from her you sicko." Risa said though gritted teeth, "I think you and my sister are broken up, right Riku?" Through his own tears, Daisuke saw Riku nod, still crying.

"Have a nice life, Hiwatari, Niwa." Risa said through clenched teeth, dragging a emotionally scarred Riku out of the courtyard and out of Niwa's life forever.

Dai sat on the ground, his hands up over his face and knees drawn up to his bare chest.

"Omigod." Daisuke murmured, "Riku…"

"Hey!" Hiwatari said cheerfully, "Why so glum, chum? I think I remember were this was going before we were do rudely interrupted." And before Daisuke could even move Satoshi's pants were off, and had pinned the young red-head to the ground beneath him once again.

"ooof, um, Hiwatari? Maybe we should cool it for a second…"

"Mmm, whatever for, Daisuke?" Satoshi worked his way to Daisuke's pants' button again, "I was under the impression that you enjoyed my tounge before." Hiwatari inserted his tongue into Daisuke's ear, while keeping busy with his hands down below.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke protested, pushing the boy's hands away, "Please! What about Riku?"

This stopped Satoshi for a second, lifting himself up to look into Daisuke's face.

"She broke up with you Niwa." He said in a very gentle tone, "It's over with you two."

"But—" Daisuke started to argue, but the he remembered Riku's trembling lip, her beautiful big eyes that spilled tears down her cheeks, and the way her whole body shook with each sob. He then knew that him and Riku would never be, not anymore, not ever.

Dai looked up at Hiwatari's big baby blues, and said, "Take me Satoshi, and never look back." And Niwa sat back to enjoy the ride.


End file.
